Una y mil veces
by Shizenai
Summary: La mejor sensación del mundo es que te enamoren cada día, una y mil veces. [Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).]
1. El primer aniversario

_**N/A: **Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Lista #4 "Primeras veces"._

_Constará de tres partes así que he decidido ordenarlas a mi manera de forma cronológica. De modo que, sí, son y no son necesariamente independientes (xD)._

_**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat! es la obra original de Nakamura Yoshiki._

* * *

**El primer aniversario**

* * *

Aquella mañana despertó intranquila, como si acabase de dejar una pesadilla atrás, o peor aún, como si algún asunto inacabado y urgente le rondara insistentemente la cabeza sin recordar en realidad de qué podía tratarse.

Miró a su alrededor. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

La claridad del sol entraba por la persiana rota que le quitaba el sueño cada amanecer, la ropa que había usado el día anterior estaba perfectamente doblada sobre la silla para ser llevada al lavadero, y su resplandeciente uniforme de un rosa indescriptible, se sujetaba a un perchero en la pared que, sólo al abrir la puerta, quedaba a la vista de todos.

Para muchos —incluidos los miembros del propio departamento—, semejante atuendo no hacía más que provocar burlas y vergüenzas allá por donde pasaba, pero Mogami Kyoko había aprendido a respetarlo como a un escudo de guerra. El mono rosa la protegía, la había sacado de apuros cuando lo había necesitado y le recordaba, en cada jornada de duro trabajo, que cuando llegase el momento de desprenderse de él significaría que lo peor de todo ya había pasado.

Y, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que no llegó a comprender todavía, aquella ocasión en concreto su uniforme pesaba demasiado.

Lo sacudió en el aire y lo ciñó desganadamente a su figura. Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto solemne, percibió el aroma del café recién hecho de la esposa del Jefe filtrándose por debajo de su puerta. La fragancia hizo que su estómago diese un par de gruñidos groseros, y al voltearse impacientemente para terminar de recoger sus cosas, Kyoko se fijó en la fecha cuidadosamente remarcada sobre el calendario.

Inmediatamente, buscó confirmarla en la pantalla de su propio despertador. Tal como esperaba, era ese mismo día.

Durante más de un minuto se quedó con cara de enajenación, sólo observado el día subrayado con algún rotulador fluorescente y quizá esperando que el motivo de aquel recordatorio acudiera por si solo a su cabeza.

_Nada._

Se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez se tratase de una simple equivocación. Eso explicaría por qué ni siquiera había una triste nota a un lado que pudiese aclarar qué tenía de especial aquel día, pues al revisar cada página correspondiente a los meses anteriores, Kyoko comprobó que nunca antes había señalado ninguna fecha en particular. Ni tan sólo el cumpleaños de Moko-san o los días en los que había tenido citas importantes en la escuela, los cuales tal vez olvidaría.

Nada, no había nada más subrayado en el calendario.

Una sensación molesta se apretó contra la boca de su estómago. No cabía duda de que fuera lo que fuese, se trataba de algo muy importante.

Lástima, pronto lo confirmaría.

.

.

.

—¡Buenos días, señora, bienvenida al hotel Paradise! —saludó por enésima vez—. ¡Buenos días, caballero, que tenga usted un agradable día! ¡Por favor, vuelva pronto a visitarnos!

El hombre le dedicó una inclinación cortés con la cabeza ante la muestra de su perfecta venia, e igualmente, Kyoko mantuvo su sonrisa radiante hasta que el cliente hubo desaparecido en el taxi que lo esperaba en la entrada.

De pronto, esbozó un sonoro suspiro de agotamiento.

Si tenía que volver a hacer otra reverencia acabaría sin poder moverse durante las próximas siete semanas...

Nadie le había avisado de aquello.

Cuando Sawara Takenori le informó el día anterior de que debía acudir a la conferencia ofrecida por el prestigioso director, Ito Daichi en el hotel Paradise, lo único que había imaginado es que la harían tomar un par de notas como parte de su formación en _Love Me_. Nadie dijo nada de que tendría que permanecer tiesa como una estaca delante de la puerta principal para recibir personalmente a los invitados por la compañía durante todo el transcurso de la mañana.

Aquello era tan miserable...

Si al menos Kanae no hubiese estado asignada ya a otra tarea, habría pasado el día de forma más amena charlando en los ratos libres con su amiga. Kyoko formó un puchero de disgusto. Por lo menos habría estado bien saludar a Yashiro Yukihito y a Tsuruga Ren si hubiesen sido esperados en tal evento, pero no era así. La verdad es que no había vuelto a ver a la peculiar pareja desde hace más de quince días, justo cuando la promoción de la última película del actor había requerido su permanencia en Osaka.

_Mogami-san, no importa qué pequeña te parezca una tarea. Siempre debes dar lo mejor de ti misma sin esperar recompensación a cambio. A menudo nos ganamos la confianza de los demás a base de nuestros pequeños actos._

Casi podía escuchar a su senpai diciéndole todo aquello con su pose más reprobadora y seria.

Un ligero cosquilleo le subió por el vientre y Mogami Kyoko se obligó a darse un golpe en el estómago.

No era momento para ponerse nostálgica, porque eso era exactamente lo que le sucedía... ¿verdad?

El humor de Kyoko no era el mejor por aquel entonces, pero un presentimiento inesperado hizo que la luces de su tranquilidad se empañaran paulatinamente.

Otra vez. Era _esa_ misma sensación repulsiva de cuando despertó en la mañana y vio la fecha remarcada en el calendario. ¿Es que el remordimiento hacia algo que ni siquiera recordaba que debía cumplir pensaba no darle paz?

Con decisión, Kyoko volvió a echar los hombros hacia atrás para adoptar una postura correcta, y frunció el entrecejo dispuesta a no pensar en un asunto que, seguramente, ni siquiera tenía importancia.

No obstante, el malestar de su interior no se disipó.

La chica estaba a punto de automaldecirse en voz alta cuando notó la repentina presencia de otro cliente.

—¡Buenos días, señor, sea bienvenido al hotal Paradise! —saludó, mirando ya al suelo.

La puerta automática se abrió y se cerró con el avance del huésped y, justo cuando Kyoko se incorporaba de nuevo con una mueca por el dolor en la espalda, la puerta de cristal volvió a deslizarse para que la sombra alta y delgada retrocediera sobre sus pasos.

—¡Buenos días, señor, que tengo un buen...!

Mogami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Por un momento, pretendió no estar allí. Aquella bestia inmunda, desagradable y primitiva debía responder naturalmente a los instintos más básicos. Si ella lograba no moverse ni un milímetro, él acabaría no viéndola...

Desgraciadamente, no resultó así.

—¿Tú? —le dijo él con desdén.

Kyoko le frunció el ceño al famoso cantante. Vio como Fuwa Sho se apartaba sus exageradamente grandes gafas de sol y comprobó entonces que una fina ceja rubia se arqueaba en su apático rostro. Después de que sus ojos la recorrieran de arriba a abajo con un descaro bastante evidente, supo que la había tachado como altamente defectuosa.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a ser un florero bonito de cara al público? —El muchacho dio un vistazo a su alrededor y bufó al devolverle la atención—. ¿Contra quién compites esta vez? ¿Con esa maceta? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza el colorido geranio que tenía al lado.

Por supuesto, no estaba dispuesta a caer en sus provocaciones. Uno de los dos había madurado, y no era precisamente él. Alzó la barbilla con dignidad y miró hacia el frente simulando no escucharle.

Shotaro sonrió.

Sus largas piernas volvieron a encaminarse al interior del edificio y ella suspiró en su mente sintiéndose aliviada de no verse obligada a comenzar allí mismo una discusión vergonzosa.

Quizá había declarado una tregua demasiado pronto... pues, su ex-amigo de la infancia volvió a salir al cabo de unos segundos.

Ya se había atragantado un par de veces con el saludo de bienvenida que debía recitar como un robot monótono. La quinta vez que el muchacho osó salir y entrar del hotel sólo por el placer de verla humillada, se negó directamente a abrir la boca.

—Oh, vamos, Kyoko. Debería ser fácil para ti memorizar sólo dos frases —se burló, ahogando una risita cínica—. Piensa que esto es todo lo que tu agencia va a apostar por ti. Sin duda, una tarea acorde a tu aburrida personalidad. Se buena chica y no los defraudes. ¿Acaso pretendes que deje una queja sobre lo inservicial e incompetente que es el nuevo mueble de la entrada?

Kyoko se esforzó en morderse las mejillas para evitarse la tentación de contestar, pero todo fue inútil. Ése no era definitivamente su mejor día y no contaba con su usual templanza.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas realmente?

—No es que lo piense, es que salta a la vista.

El tono tan prepotente con que lo dijo le hizo saber que estaba siendo sincero.

—¿Dónde está toda esa determinación de la que presumías hace un año? Sinceramente, no es que esperase algo grandioso de ti, pero después de las molestias que has causado a la imagen de tu compañía al usarte de alguna extraña manera, pensé que tendrías la decencia de esforzarte para compensarlos y hacer algo productivo.

—Olvídame, Shotaro —gruñó mirando al frente. _¿Decencia?_ No podía creer que semejante individuo pronunciase términos que la quedaban tan grandes—. No voy a caer tan bajo.

—No, desde luego que más no.

Los demonios funestos que custodiaban el cofre de su interior, se agitaron con una vehemencia a la que sólo respondían cada vez que captaban la cercanía del ser miserable que tenía justo delante.

Estaba a punto de mandar al cuerno la profesionalidad requerida para desempeñar adecuadamente la misión que le había sido encomendada por LME, soltar a sus macabras criaturas y permitir que lo devoraran con su mortal veneno, justo cuando Sho volvió a adelantarse dejándola con la primera palabra a medias.

—¿Es que lo has olvidado? O quizá, haz obrado con cierta sensatez por una vez en tu vida y, sencillamente, ¿has admitido tu derrota? —Sus largos y firmes dedos palparon algún lugar en el interior de su chaqueta de cuero roja, y Fuwa Sho extrajo un teléfono móvil para comprobar algún dato en la pantalla que luego le acercó a la cara—. ¿No se ha cumplido ya nuestro primer aniversario?

Kyoko se sintió nerviosa cuando él clavó sus ojos en ella con tanta convicción. En lo más hondo de su ser quería aparentar que aquel pobre idiota ya no tenía ningún efecto sobre ella, pero era sólo una mentira a voces que se reprochaba a sí misma.

—Hace exactamente un año que me prometiste la gloria. Iluso de mí, me tomé la molestia de darte un poco de crédito y, como era previsible, sigues estando a años luz de mi posición.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —La voz le salió más temblorosa de lo que quería, pero no iba a dejarle ir tan lejos—. Ahora soy otra persona totalmente distinta a como acabé después de ser tan insultantemente utilizada por ti, lo que dice bastante de lo que he mejorado. Además, es evidente que en la agencia estoy siendo apoyada, no he dejado de estar en un proyecto tras otro. ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Si tú mismo decidiste contratarme para tu aburrido videoclip! No sé cómo tienes el valor para menospreciarme como si no fueras consciente de todo eso...

Shotaro se rió con ganas.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, Kyoko, pero la realidad, es que estás justo aquí.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero se sentía acorralada.

Fuwa Shotaro alargó una fina sonrisa de victoria. Se adelantó un par de pasos y se acercó tanto a su rostro paralizado por el estupor, que Mogami pudo sentir la caricia suave de su aliento en los labios.

—Sigue intentándolo —le susurró con malicia y elevó hacia su rostro una mano que le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla—. Adiós, Kyoko. Ya nos veremos en el próximo aniversario de tu degradación.

Él desapareció definitivamente por las puertas corredizas del edificio, y ella, por su parte, se quedó bochornosamente inmóvil, con la respiración pesada subiendo y bajando su pecho, los puños pegados a los costados de su cuerpo y la mirada clavada en el mismo punto donde Fuwa Shotaro había estado hace unos instantes.

Tenía razón, se repitió con el dolor de su alma.

Y entonces... entonces lo supo.

Aquello era precisamente lo que Kyoko había remarcado en su calendario. La fecha escrupulosamente adornada en la que, con total confianza, había esperado aplastar a su adversario y vanagloriarse a base de su deshonra, y... sin embargo, no se había movido demasiado del punto de partida.

_Sigo estando justo aquí._

Los ojos se le estremecieron ligeramente con esa extraña quemazón que los resentía cuando se trataba con todas las fuerzas de contener las lágrimas. Kyoko apretó las mandíbulas y luego dio una enorme bocanada de aire para recobrar la compostura.

Puede que él estuviese ganando de momento la partida, pero por supuesto, sería un logro que jamás le reconocería.

Porque ella... Ella aún no estaba acabada.

.

.

.

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba sentada a la orilla del lago. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba con claridad antes de haber terminado con el trabajo en el hotel Paradise y entregar el reporte en la agencia, es que su pequeño corazón se sentía malherido.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que la humillación no conocía límites? ¿Hasta cuándo disfrutaría Fuwa Sho de hacer sangrar un corazón que ya no funcionaba? Un corazón al que había condenado eternamente con la incapacidad para amar.

Se abrazó sobre sus piernas y apoyó el mentón en sus rodillas. Kyoko podía ver el resplandor de las estrellas que brillaban en la noche sobre la superficie del lago.

Qué diabólica ironía.

Puede que todo el reconocimiento del que había estado disfrutando hasta ahora sólo se debiera al reflejo del candor que las verdaderas estrellas habían proyectado sobre ella. Después de todo, había sido una chica con suerte. No iba a quitarse méritos ni a olvidar que había trabajado duro, pero tampoco podía negar que había colaborado desde el principio en proyectos junto a celebridades ya consagradas.

Le costaría una úlcera en el estómago admitirlo, pero una de ellas resultaba ser Fuwa Sho. Probablemente, él tuviese razón y ella no era más que parte del decorado que, aunque necesario, relucía por la grandeza del artista principal.

_Puedes decir lo que quieras, Kyoko, pero la realidad, es que estás justo aquí._

—¡Mal rayo te parta, bastardo! —le maldijo y, lo hizo con ganas porque sencillamente no podía creer que él hubiese logrado que se sincerara de forma tan cruel consigo misma.

Kyoko intentó ignorar aquella sensación de vacío en algún rincón bajo su pecho. Hace apenas unas semanas se había sentido con el valor de alcanzar lo imposible. No sabía qué podía haber cambiado durante este tiempo para que ahora se sintiera tan sola y derrotada.

… como si le faltase algo.

O _alguien_.

Tal vez sólo había vivido engañada todo el rato, animada de forma ridícula para alcanzar sueños demasiado ambiciosos para ser cumplidos por alguien tan simple como ella.

La chica derramó un par de suspiros entrecortados...

Luego, volvió a enterar el rostro entre sus rodillas y una suave melodía la trajo de vuelta del recóndito mundo de sus pensamientos. Dio un respingo, miró a su alrededor y tomó el teléfono móvil que había dejado a su lado.

—¿Dígam-...?

—_¡Kyoko, idiota! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás a estás horas?_ —gritó una enfurruñada voz conocida. No sabía por qué, pero escuchar a Moko-san le hizo sentir una debilidad insoportable—. _La primera vez llamé al restaurante, pero me atendió el Jefe, y ya sabes que es hombre de pocas palabras. Luego te busqué personalmente en la compañía, pero Sawara-san me dijo que hacía horas que ya te habías marchado. ¿Se puede __saber qué demonios pasa? Vas a conseguir que todos se preocupen innecesariamente._

—¡Moko-san! —sollozó—. ¡Estoy tan triste!

—_¡No me fastidies! Kyoko, ¿estás llorando? ¡Voy a colgar!  
_

La chica al otro lado del teléfono esbozó una exclamación enorme, ella empezó a ahogarse con sus propios mocos, y entonces, se mordió el labio para que sus lamentos no le impidieran oírla con claridad.

—_Oye, está bien, ¡cállate! No es para tanto, sólo estaba..._ —La voz se apagó de pronto. Realmente Kanae no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones, pero no era tan tonta como para no percibir que había algo más importante detrás de todo aquello—. _¿Pasó algo?_

—No, sólo que... Moko-san, ¿tú crees realmente en mí?

La chica guardó silencio.

—_¿Pero qué tonta pregunta es ésa?_ —bufó. Kyoko podía imaginársela con el entrecejo furiosamente fruncido—. _Yo siempre creeré en ti, ¿estaría perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo si no lo hiciera?_

—¿Y lo harías si no te vieses obligada a hacerlo porque somos amigas?

—_Kyoko, de verdad que eres una idiota que me hace enfadar. ¿A qué viene todo esto?_

—¡A que tal vez no soy lo suficientemente buena! —gritó con impotencia.

Kotonami no disimuló su molestia y Kyoko no pudo evitar sentir el remordimiento de que probablemente le estaba impidiendo continuar con sus asuntos.

—Lo siento, Moko-san —murmuró frotándose los ojos con el antebrazo—. Realmente todo está bien, sólo he tenido un momento bajo. La verdad es que no he dormido bien anoche y sólo un estúpido recordatorio en un calendario ha hecho que me sienta un poco estresada...

—_¿Estás segura?_

—Completamente —asintió, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—_Está bien, de todos modos, dime dónde te encuentras. Aún estoy en la compañía así que podría pillarme de paso. ¿Te gustaría tomar un helado?_

—Moko-san, en serio, todo está bien...

—_¡MOGAMI KYOKO DIJE QUE-...!_

—¡En el lago Hotaru, frente al centro comercial! —se apresuró a decir antes de que a su amiga le estallara la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Voy para allá —Kyoko asintió inconscientemente—. ¡Espérame!

Las largas hierbas que cercaban la orilla del lado amortiguaron su caída cuando Mogami Kyoko se echó hacia atrás con cansancio.

Sabía que el daño que habían causado los comentarios de Shotaro no se borrarían tan fácilmente, pero por lo menos se propuso superarlos. Ya había sido una perdedora una vez y no estaba dispuesta a pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron plenamente para mirar de cara al cielo estrellado. Tenía un rostro sereno y decidido cuando lo señaló con un dedo.

—No importa lo que cueste, algún día llegaré —murmuró.

Las diminutas bolas plateadas parecían parpadear con armonía a lo largo y ancho de la capota oscura del mundo, devolviéndole también un mensaje sólo descifrable por la magia suprema del cosmos.

Kyoko abrió su mano para intentar atrapar una de ellas, y como si verdaderamente hubiese creído posible acariciarla, gruñó cuando su puño se cerró únicamente en aire.

_No puedo dar lo que no tengo. Tal vez debería rendirme... El mundo no iba a dejar de girar sólo por eso._

Con pesar, cerró sus ojos, y antes de que pudiera apartar la mano y reposarla sobre su pecho, notó con expectación la extraña calidez que la hacia pensar que, finalmente, una de esas brillantes estrellas se había reposado en su mano.

—Está prohibido dormir en el parque a partir de las once de la noche, Mogami-san. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?

Su corazón marchitado dio un potente latido. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz inconfundible, pero simplemente, era imposible que él estuviera a su lado.

¿Acaso estaría soñando?

Un párpado tembloroso se alzó en su rostro para dejarle ver la piel suave y cálida de la mano que recubría la suya en el aire. Cuando se atrevió a abrir el otro ojo, admitió sinceramente que ninguna de esas estrellas tenían el fulgor comparable a los ojos de ese hombre.

—¿Tsuruga-san?

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo algún pensamiento interesante? —le respondió la voz de aquel ente. Aún no podía creerse del todo que estuviera allí.

—Estaba contemplando el mundo.

La frase le sonó demasiado estúpida una vez musitada, pero el alto muchacho amplió su sonrisa. Lo que daría ella por saber qué era exactamente lo que él pensaba... Luego, volvió a percatarse de la mano que continuaba sujetando la suya, y ruborizada, quiso soltarla cuando él se adelantó para tirar de ella, ayudándola a incorporarse del suelo, como si así justificase el hecho de haberla tocado.

Era ridículo pensar aquello, pero por un instante, por un fugaz e irreal instante, Kyoko había sentido como si esa mano hubiese detenido su caída después de haber sido empujada por un precipicio.

—¿Cómo ha...? ¿Quién le ha...? Quiero decir, ¿qué hace aquí? —barbotó—. Pensaba que estaría ocupado en Osaka con Yashiro-san.

—¿Decepcionada?

Por un momento pensó en la seriedad de la pregunta hasta sentir que le ardían las mejillas. _Eso había sido irrespetuoso, Kyoko idiota_. Él resopló inmediatamente y tardó un escaso segundo en asegurarse de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Hemos llegado hace una hora —le informó—. Yashiro se ha quedado en la agencia arreglando el papeleo. Justo salía de la oficina cuando me he cruzado a Kanae-san por los pasillos. —Algún pensamiento divertido se reflejó en la comisura que curvaba suavemente—. Sé que te habría gustado tomar ese helado con ella, pero no me parecía correcto dejarla caminar sola hasta aquí. Lo que me recuerda... ¿Qué hace Mogami-san bronceándose sin protección con este sol tan peligroso que hace a esta hora de la magrugada? —se burló descaradamente, aunque ella sabía también que había una desaprobación oculta detrás.

De repente, fue como si un peso enorme le cayese encima.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo podía ser tan desagradecida?

El hombre frente a ella había apostado por su talento desde el principio, Kyoko no podía simplemente decirle que se había sentido derrotada y desperdiciar así la confianza que seguramente ni se merecía.

El muchacho, mientras tanto, se había acercado hacia ella, se había apoyado en sus rodillas y la miraba a la altura de su ojos con una expresión interrogante. Kyoko temió verdaderamente que fuese capaz de leer aquella debilidad en sus ojos, estaba roja de vergüenza y sólo Dios sabía lo arrepentida que estaba de haber pensado en la retirada aun si sólo hubiese sido por un insignificante instante.

—¿Mogami-san? —la invitó a seguir.

—Eh, yo... Sólo, yo sólo...

_Mierda._

Lo sabía. No sabía cómo, ¡pero él lo sabía todo!

—¡Tsuruga-san! —confesó al fin—. ¡Lo siento mucho, pero yo...!

—¿No se ha cumplido recientemente el primer aniversario de tu propósito?

Ella le miró con la cara pálida.

—El pri... el prime... ¿el primer aniversario? —balbuceó tontamente. Las puntas de sus dedos índices se tocaban una y otra vez de puro nerviosismo. Lo único que le faltaba es que Tsuruga-san tuviese algo que reprocharle.

_Puedes decir lo que quieras, Kyoko, pero la realidad, es que estás justo aquí. _Recordó Kyoko con amargura.

—Sí... Pensando en ese helado... ¿no crees que deberíamos tomarlo?

—Tsuruga-san, no creo que sea algo que merezca celebrarse...

Ella paró de hablar súbitamente cuando el chico le tomó la muñeca y tiró suavemente de ella hasta que tuvo que dar enormes brincos para adaptarse a sus largos pasos.

—Claro que sí —insistió el actor.

No lo entendía. Tsuruga Ren debía no ser plenamente consciente de lo humillada que le hacía sentirse haber pasado un año entero en la agencia sin ningún gran avance. O tal vez, en cambio, estuviese al tanto y deseara solamente restregárselo. Después de todo, él jamás había aprobado los motivos que la llevaron a querer alcanzar el éxito, puede que se hubiese dado cuenta del deseo renovado de vengarse de su ex-amigo y quisiera hacerle pasar un mal rato, demostrándole que con tales sentimientos oscuros jamás evolucionaría en el mundo del espectáculo.

Entonces, como si hubiese sido la cosa más obvia, Kyoko logró darse cuenta de lo que pretendía en realidad.

Él se detuvo repentinamente y la miró por encima del hombro con su enorme e inigualable sonrisa.

—Porque también hace un año que Mogami-san y yo nos conocimos por primera vez.

Hubo una pausa en la que Kyoko tuvo que mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Era precisamente eso!

Kyoko lo supo inmediatamente. La fecha cuidadosamente marcada en el calendario no era el plazo para cumplir su venganza absurda, ni siquiera estaba relacionada con Shotaro ni con el tiempo que había pasado en la agencia.

Aquel día se cumplía un año desde que Mogami Kyoko había dejado de ser quien era para convertirse en la persona que quería ser.

Un año desde que conocía a Tsuruga Ren.

—¿No lo sabías? —inquirió con ese tono de burla que Mogami sabía que usaba para hacerla sentirse bien, incluso cuando en el fondo, Tsuruga Ren sabía que no lo estaba.

Kyoko sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca... —le sonrió—. Nunca lo olvidaré.

_Jamás, Tsuruga-san._

Mientras que él estuviera de su lado, ella nunca se rendiría.

.

.

.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Shizenai**_


	2. Un pedacito de cielo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Skip Beat! es la obra original de Nakamura Yoshiki y a mí no me pertenece nada, excepto esta historia._

* * *

**Un pedacito de cielo**

* * *

Era el día posterior al último encuentro en el estudio de grabación de _No man's land_, un entretenido drama bélico donde habían tenido una pequeñísima participación que sin duda había bastado para llamar la atención de un gran número de seguidores del carismático elenco de Dark Moon después de su único encuentro profesional como el profesor Kazuki y Hongo Mio. Ninguno creía necesario presentarse en la reunión final, de modo que sus presencias no llegaran a distraer la atención de los protagonistas principales, pero tanto el director de la obra como el presidente Takarada habían insistido en que debían recibir personalmente las felicitaciones del equipo y mostrar sus respetos en una breve entrevista para el _making off _de un último capítulo especial.

Ésa era la teoría y no resultaba tan enrevesada. Tsuruga Ren se recordaba a sí mismo estrechando fuertemente la mano del director cuando una risa risueña desde detrás de su espalda le hizo saber que Mogami Kyoko —víctima ahora de su curiosidad innata y no de la pacífica aldeana que había encarnado y que aborrecía las armas de fuego— se encontraba felizmente jugueteado con los artilugios del departamento de efectos especiales que luego se usarían en una pequeña demostración para el público más exigente.

Apenas se había girado sobre sus talones para compartir con ella ese entusiasmo que le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago y, seguramente también para advertirle que tuviese cuidado con lo que manipulaba. Su noción de la realidad fue borrada de un plumazo y sólo vio el resplandeciente parpadeo de un rayo pasando delante de sus ojos.

"_¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Tsuruga-san!"_

La palabra se repetía como un soniquete molesto y desconcertante. Al principio sólo era una voz, luego fueron muchas, todas las voces del mundo gritando a la vez; algunas más altas que otras, pero todas sonaban igual de desesperadas.

"_No, no, no, por favor, Tsuruga-san..."_

Volvió a oír otra vez. Aquella palabra no tenía ahora ningún sentido para él, pero la enorme bruma de su inconsciencia fue capaz de recordar exactamente el rostro de la persona a la que pertenecía aquel susurro suave como un beso.

El sentido de su realidad había sido absorbido por un haz de luz cegador y un dolor repentino en la cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era... lo último era...

_¿Qué...? ¿Qué era?_

Abrió los ojos, pero no la vio a _ella_. Sólo rojo.

_Rojo. Rojo. Rojo._

Sintió la calidez de un regazo debajo de su nuca, pero por lo demás, sabía que el mundo estaba en continuo movimiento a su alrededor. Las sombras se cernían sobre él, se alejaban, gritaban... ¡todas lo hacían!

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios grita todo el mundo?_

Nada tenía sentido y cada intento por su parte de buscarlo despertaba un nuevo latido entre sus sienes que parecía cortarle en dos el cuerpo y la mente.

Luego, exhaló con agonía. Una debilidad mucho más fuerte que su incertidumbre se apoderó de él y todo desapareció a su alrededor.

Todo, aunque... allí no quedaba nada ni nadie.

Estaba solo.

.

.

.

El despertar fue desgarrador.

No tuvo un respiro, un segundo de piedad por parte de su consciencia mientras reponía inmediatamente el bloque de sus pensamientos como si fuese un puzzle.

"_Tsuruga-san."_

De nuevo esa palabra.

Sintió el temblor de sus párpados tratando de levantarse con todas sus fuerzas y el envolvente calor de una mano que se cerraba sobre la suya. Cuando por fin logró que el velo traslucido se disipase delante de sus ojos, reconoció el tenso rostro de Yashiro Yukihito.

—¡Ya era hora, so perezoso! —bromeó el hombre dándole un golpe entusiasta en el hombro. Aunque, había pasado el tiempo suficiente con él para saber cuando estaba preocupado, y ése, era uno de ellos—. Oh, vamos, Ren, deja de mirarme con esa carita de desvalido. Habría sido un verdadero engorro arreglar tanto papeleo y compensar el incumplimientos de los contratos si no te hubieras despertado...

—¿Despertado?

La palabra le golpeó en sus propios tímpanos.

No sabía por qué, pero era como tener un enorme martillo atizándole en la cabeza y haciendo que una gigantesca pelota de plomo rebotara bajo las paredes de su cráneo.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —le preguntó sorprendido—. Estamos en el hospital. No te preocupes, todo está en orden. Sólo han pasado unas horas desde que volvimos del estudio y el médico dijo que esta leve amnesia inicial probablemente pasaría rápido. Venga, amigo, dime que estás bien.

Volvió a escuchar un sonido molesto cuando Yukihito apretó el esférico botón verde que luego parpadeó débilmente sobre su camilla.

Trató de pensar en lo que le había dicho, pero cada idea se escurría entre las lagunas de su cabeza. Se sentía algo entumecido, pero le mandó una orden a su cerebro y las puntas de los dedos de sus pies bailaron enseguida por debajo de la fina sábana blanca. Probó suerte con sus brazos y tampoco tuvo ningún problema cuando quiso alcanzar las motas de polvo que pululaban frente al halo de luz de la ventanilla. Lo peor de todo fue mover la cabeza, el más leve balanceo le hacia sentir que se le desmoronaba a pedazos, y dolía... Cielo santo, dolía como si un arpón se la atravesara de un lado a otro.

Satisfecho, Yashiro le dio un fuerte apretón en el hombro y tecleó una sucesión de dígitos en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono que le hicieron saber que llamaba al presidente.

—Sí, por favor, dígale a la señora Woods que ya puede dejar de preocuparse. Se ha despertado —habló Yashiro—. Así lo haré, descuide... ¿Ah? ¿Mogami-san?

Aquel nombre le hizo levantar la vista hacia el agente pese a que el mero gesto le provocaba que le ardiera la cabeza como los Siete Infiernos.

—Eso parece. No estoy del todo seguro de cómo pueda encontrarse, no se veía muy bien. Ya conoce a esa niña, ha de estar al borde de la desesperación sólo por este pequeño accidente que... Hey, Ren, ¿qué haces? —dijo apartándose el teléfono—. Discúlpeme un minuto, presidente...

La mano del hombre frente a él le apretó el pecho. Se había creído capaz de resistirse a esa fuerza, pero le resultó tan sencillo volver a recostarlo sobre la almohada que sólo hasta ese entonces se dio verdadera cuenta de su fragilidad.

—No te angusties, Ren, Kyoko-chan está perfectamente, es sólo que... bueno...

—Es sólo, ¿qué? —gruñó en tono imperioso—. ¿Qué accidente? ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí y llevo... esta ridícula bata?

El hombre dibujó una sonrisa.

—Uno no atenta todos los días contra la vida del ser a quien más admira. Sobre todo, con algo tan vergonzoso como una pistola de juguete. Oh, por favor, no seas muy duro con ella —se burló, y volvió a alejarse para continuar con la llamada telefónica como si sólo aquello fuese explicación suficiente.

Entonces, frunció el ceño, el leve esfuerzo por recordar lo más mínimo hizo que el dolor le taladrara la cabeza, y una luminosidad espontánea le cegó los cinco sentidos como si se tratase de un relámpago que acabase de entrar por la ventana.

Reconoció ese mismo relámpago punzante que le sobresaltó en el estudio de grabación, justo antes de que todo acabase perdiendo su sentido. Él sólo había visto eso.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

Una mano enorme, como de gigante, se sacudió frente a sus ojos mientras él pestañeaba al ser sacado de sus pensamientos de una forma tan brusca. Adolorido, se llevó una mano a la frente y entonces descubrió que tenía la cabeza rodeada de un grueso pliegue de vendas.

—Es un alivio que haya despertado. Nos ha tenido a todos en vilo hasta este momento —le interrumpió el recién llegado de la bata blanca en lo que parecía un discurso que seguramente repetía decenas de veces a lo largo del día—. Sólo han pasado cuatro horas y tenemos la recepción llena de flores, es una molestia para nuestros empleados. La gente no sabe cómo mantenerse al margen ni cómo guardar un secreto, ¿verdad? Pero no se preocupe, aquí no le molestará nadie...

Aquello fue como invocar al diablo.

Al principio pretendió achacarlo a sus propios delirios, pero cuando el doctor reparó también en la jarra de agua que temblaba sobre la mesa, el actor tuvo claro que una avalancha enorme se abría paso entre los pasillos del hospital.

La implacable presencia sacudió hasta el último de los cimientos del edificio hasta detenerse con rudeza frente a su puerta en concreto. Invisibles tentáculos demoníacos parecían estar filtrándose entre las ranuras, congelando en el acto toda la climatizada habitación. La puerta se abrió de un golpe sonoro, y el objeto de tales males se quedó petrificado ante su mirada como si no hubiese esperado encontrarlo realmente de una sola pieza.

Únicamente con el intercambio visual fue capaz de recordarlo todo como si viera aquel último fragmento de lucidez en el brillo lacrimoso de sus orbes de miel: él había estado mirándola de aquella misma manera justo antes de voltearse en el estudio de grabación para que ella perdiera la concentración y disparase desafortunadamente el arma de balas de goma que le acertó con tanta precisión en la frente.

—¿Mog-...?

—¡Tsuruga-saaan! —sollozó con fuerza, atravesando la estancia y desplomándose sobre el suelo en una reverencia desmesurada—. ¡Lo siento tanto, tantísimo! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Jamás! ¡Tiene que creerme! ¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable? ¡Me siento tan sucia! ¡Tan repugnante!

Su tembloroso cuerpo se arrastró por el suelo. Cuando alzó la barbilla para reposar sus manos suplicantes sobre el borde de la cama, él pudo ver también su rostro congestionado como si estuviese a punto de atragantarse con sus propias lamentos.

—¡Esto es algo tan imperdonable! —insistió.

—Mo-Mogami-san, tranquilízate —dijo alzando una mano—. Pequeños accidentes suceden todos los días en un estudio de grabación y...

—¡Doctor! —exclamó incorporándose inmediatamente y pegando su rostro al apático del hombre—. Fíjese, ya no sabe ni lo que dice... Por favor, dígame la verdad... ¿Se... se va a recuperar?

El actor sintió el peso de una gota fría resbalándole por la sien.

—Señorita, la verdad es que...

—¡Lo sabía! ¡No siga! No puedo escucharlo... —gimió llevándose una mano a los labios. Había tanta conmoción en cada amago de su ser que verdaderamente estaba empezando a sentirse compungido, pues la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba siendo sincera—. No merezco la vida, yo sencillamente no merezco seguir viviendo después de esto...

—Mogami-san, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? —intervino Yashiro—. Ya hemos arreglado los compromisos profesionales de Ren por hoy y es evidente que muestra un aspecto muy saludable.

—¿Cómo no va a ser grave...? ¡Le dañé en su preciado rostro! ¡En su cerebro privilegiado! —Se volvió hacía él con brusquedad—. ¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Por favor, golpéeme!

—Mogami-san, no digas cosas tan vulgares...

—¡Tiene razón! Lo haré yo misma —asintió en un gesto severo—. No debe entrar en contacto con este despreciable organismo. No hay nombre para este crimen que he cometido contra su integridad, debería ser duramente juzgada por este país por atentar contra una figura de tal importancia, un modelo a seguir por las nuevas generaciones y por...

—Kyoko —llamó una voz femenina.

La susodicha se volteó hacia atrás cuando alguien dio un par de toquecitos en su hombro derecho y, la bofetada posterior fue tan atronadora que sólo la exclamación estrangulada de Yashiro rompió el silencio en que se sumió la habitación.

No la había visto hasta ahora, pero Kanae Kotonami debía haberla acompañado hasta allí, justo antes de que la joven hubiese estallado en un ataque de histeria. La actriz la zarandeó por las solapas de la camisa y luego preguntó con total calma:

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias, Moko-san. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí, supongo que también te he causado problemas. No sé que haría sin ti.

—Descuida, para eso estamos.

El actor seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando Kotonami se reclinó con gracilidad y le deseó una pronta mejora.

—Tiene suerte —informó el doctor, sacando un pequeño cilindro luminoso del bolsillo de su bata—. Hay gente que acaba con secuelas irreversibles después de accidentes cotidianos como estos. Si no le importa, voy a continuar con mi trabajo —prosiguió, no sin una fingida tos de impaciencia mientras examinaba sus dilatados ojos—. Le haré unas preguntas sencillas para asegurarme de que todo va correctamente. No se alarme, es puro protocolo. Para más seguridad deberá pasar las próximas veinticuatro horas bajo supervisión médica, pero mañana podrá recibir el alta si no se presentan complicaciones. ¿Me ha entendido?

Después de unos segundos necesarios para recuperarse de lo que acababa de presenciar, le respondió:

—Perfectamente.

—Estupendo —Un par de dedos se alzaron sobre sus manos—. ¿Cuántos dedos ve aquí?

—Dos.

—¿Y sabe qué día es hoy?

—Cuatro de marzo.

—Estupendo, estupendo —volvía a decirle en ese tono que imaginaba que usaba también para los críos de cinco años—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Hizur-...

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Miren eso!

Todo el mundo dio un respingo cuando Yashiro Yukihito dio un inexplicable salto en medio de la habitación. El manager no habría estado más sobresaltado ni aunque un mamut hubiese volado delante de la ventanilla, pero él se acababa de dar cuenta del porqué de su pánico, y en su opinión, su error fatal habría sido mucho más terrible que una simple bestia extinta con alas.

—Yo no veo nada... —masculló una inocente Kyoko.

—¡Mogami-san, Kanae-san! —siguió entonces el agente—. ¿Por qué no vamos a comprarle unos refrigerios a _Tsuruga Ren_? —Había puesto tanto énfasis en pronunciar ese nombre que ni siquiera para el doctor pasó desapercibido. Ren se sintió culpable, simplemente había hablado sin pasar, tenía un golpe de dimensiones desproporcionadas en la cabeza, ¿qué esperaba?—. Como ven está muy afectado y probablemente algo fresco le venga bien en un día tan caluroso...

Mogami apretó su pequeño bolso contra su pecho.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero... ¿Está bien dejar a Tsuruga-san solo?

—Sería, de hecho, una grandísima idea —se adelantó el doctor—. Lo único que necesita el paciente es descanso, y sobre todo, que yo termine de una vez de realizar mi trabajo aquí.

Un calor sofocante tiñó las mejillas de la joven.

—Está bien, en ese caso...

—Vamos, Kyoko —apremió Kotonami mientras tiraba del borde de la manga de su amiga.

Antes de marcharse, Yashiro enarcó una ceja y le sonrió de esa odiosa manera que repetía mil veces a lo largo del día sólo para indicarle que alguna burla hacía él bailaba descaradamente en su mente.

El doctor gruñó de puro alivio cuando la habitación quedó deshabitada. A esas alturas el actor podía entender qué le molestaba tanto sobre que ciertas celebridades frecuentasen la tranquilidad de su hospital. «Gente insana», parecía leerle en su modo de torcer los labios.

—Voy a proceder a sustituirle las vendas. Tal vez sea un poco incómodo a la larga, por eso le recomiendo que se tome estos calmantes en intervalos de cuatro horas. También le aliviará las jaquecas —le dijo, mientras le tendía el vaso de agua con la primera píldora—. Por favor, no se mueva. Voy a revisar que la herida está cicatrizando adecuadamente.

Tsuruga Ren aplastó los dientes, aunque apenas sentía una molestia más allá de una leve quemazón y un ansia incontenible por rascarse frenéticamente el cogote. Lo cierto es que jamás habría esperado que manos tan gruesas y fuertes como las de aquel hombre fuesen capaces de manipular una herida tan sensible con tanta delicadeza.

Estaba a punto de concluir con la cura y prepararse para el nuevo vendaje que le rodearía nuevamente la cabeza que, supuso, debía lucirle espantosa, cuando la puerta se abrió sin aviso alguno.

—Lo siento, Tsuruga-san, me estaba preguntando qué tipo de bebida le gustaría... —la frase se quebró en el acto.

Mogami Kyoko abrió los ojos con alarma. El doctor masculló algún juramento indecoroso en voz alta, pero la chica fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de la sanguinolenta herida que una parte de su ser no se perdonaba por haber originado sobre el hombre al que más admiraba en la vía Láctea.

Ren entreabrió los labios para calmarla antes de que ella pudiese estallar en un nuevo ataque de pánico, pero nada de lo que hizo sirvió en lo más mínimo para lo que sucedería a continuación.

El cuerpo de su kōhai simplemente se desplomó.

.

.

.

Cuando los efectos del sedante pasaron y volvió a abrir los ojos, las únicas luces que entraban por la ventana de su habitación eran las procedentes de las fluorescentes y frías farolas de la calle.

Ren volteó el rostro sobre la almohada para encontrar la figura acurrucada sobre la camilla que tenía justo en frente. Mogami Kyoko ya estaba dormida antes de que él lo hiciese y continuaba estándolo incluso ahora que había vuelto a desvelarse. De no haber sido por las recomendaciones del doctor tras su inesperado desmayo, habría empezado a preocuparse seriamente por ella, pero ya había sido avisado de que la chica sólo padecía un colapso debido a un estrés demasiado fuerte, y que el mejor remedio resultaba ser, por lo pronto, dejarla descansar en paz.

Nadie habría esperado cuán prolongado habría sido ese tiempo, por lo que Tsuruga Ren no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente aquella entusiasta y vigorosa chica estaba realizado más esfuerzos del que podía soportar física y psicológicamente. Después de su primer aniversario como aprendiz en LME, sabía que no se había encontrado animada a pesar de que sus avances eran más rápidos de lo que ella suponía. Seguramente había optado por hacer oídos sordos a los ánimos de los demás para triplicar sus esfuerzos.

_Necia imprudente_, masculló entre dientes.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola ya?

No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. Ren podía contener el aliento para conseguir apreciar con mayor lujo de detalles las suaves y relajadas respiraciones de Kyoko no sólo por toda la noche, sino durante toda la eternidad.

Si tan sólo ella supiera lo fácil que le resultaba acelerarle el pulso sólo esbozando una tonta sonrisa entre sueños, o murmurando algo inteligible con esos labios que no podía dejar de estudiar con deseo...

¡Definitivamente estaba todavía algo perturbado por el golpe!

Sin embargo, no se engañaba a sí mismo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Convaleciente o no, sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos e igual de sinceros.

Tsuruga Ren no podía suponer a ciencia cierta cuánto tardaría ese doloroso anhelo en matarlo lentamente, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que la revelación de un amor así acabaría destruyendo la escasa y estrictamente profesional relación que compartía con la miembro número uno de Love Me.

En más de cien ocasiones la había visto tiritar de repugnancia sólo con la mera demostración pública de un beso. Ren odiaba con todo su ser al hombre miserable que había originado en su corazón semejante rechazo hacia algo tan puro y hermoso, pero no podía reparar ese daño por sí solo. Al menos, no de la noche a la mañana.

_No debería estar pensando en esto_, se reprendió.

Hizo un pequeño ruido al dejar el vaso sobre la mesita tras tomarse su nuevo calmante, y a su lado, Mogami se removió. Sus puños se frotaron los párpados con pereza y abrió los labios para componer un bostezo que cortó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando.

—¡Tsuruga-san...! —masculló volviendo definitivamente del mundo adorado de sus fantasías. Se incorporó sobre un codo, se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Se han ido todos? ¿C-cómo es que me he dormido?

Surgió un tono tan adorable en sus mejillas que él simplemente suspiró sintiendo un agudo pinchazo bajo el pecho.

—Kanae-san tenía asuntos que atender en la agencia y me temo que mi situación va a causarle a Yashiro algunos inconvenientes con la agenda que lo mantendrán ocupado durante las próximas horas.

Ella bajó de la camilla de un brinco.

—Creo que aún estás a tiempo de llegar a la cena si mandas llamar un taxi en la recepción en vez de esperar al autobús. —Alzó la barbilla para examinar con precaución a la chica que ahora estaba al borde de su cama—. ¿Crees que puedes irte a casa sola? Preferiría que te acompañara Kanae-san cuando termine sus ocupaciones, estoy seguro de que no le importaría.

—¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Cómo piensa que le voy a dejar aquí solo?

En ese momento agradeció que ella estuviese demasiado ofuscada en encontrar algo en el interior de su bolso como para no advertir la impresión que acababa de congelarle las facciones.

—Después de todos los problemas que le he causado es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —concluyó.

—No seas ridícula, ya te he pedido que no insistas con eso. Además, vas a preocupar innecesariamente a...

—¿Jefe? —interrumpió ella repentinamente mientras se oía cierto cuchicheo procedente del teléfono móvil que apretaba contra su mejilla—. Buenas noches, soy Kyoko. Por favor, ¿podría disculpar que no vaya a cenar esta noche?

Aquello no era necesario. Él insistió en que no lo hiciera mientras movía en silencio los labios, pero ella le restó importancia agitando la mano con desdén y dándole la espalda.

—Oh, tranquilo, dígale a su esposa que estoy bien, lo único que pasa es que tengo que ocuparme de un asunto bastante importante...

_Bastante importante_, se repitió Ren mientras paladeaba esas palabras como un caramelo. Lamentablemente, el efecto sólo consiguió que se apretara aún más el pellizco en su estómago. Después de todo, estaba enamorado hasta la médula, pero no era ningún tonto. Ren era consciente de que Mogami Kyoko tenía un don magistral para elevarlo al Cielo y arrojarlo al segundo siguiente a las hogueras del Averno.

Por supuesto, sabía que esas palabras no tenían una implicación emocional. Para Kyoko cuidar de él únicamente significaba asumir la responsabilidad por las consecuencias de sus actos. Un _deber_. Una _imposición_. Una _molestia_. El respeto tradicional y necesario hacia su superior. Cada término retorcía aún más las vulnerables emociones del actor, pero era absurdo negarse lo evidente.

Ella cortó la comunicación con una amable despedida —no era sólo por él, dedujo Ren, Kyoko era encantadora con todo el mundo— y volvió a guardar el aparato en su bolso.

—¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? Está pálido —comprobó—. ¿Necesita que haga algo?

Necesitaba urgentemente que se fuese de allí; si no era por su propia integridad, al menos por el bienestar de la suya. Pero, aquello no podía pedírselo sin más.

No soportaba que lo mirase así. Que lo mirase como si realmente él fuera... ¿especial?

—Cuéntame cómo te fue en la entrevista. El doctor me ha prohibido contactar con la agencia y ese maldito trasto de ahí sólo funciona cuando quiere —dijo en tono resignado, mientras hacía un movimiento suave hacia la televisión—. Lamento no haber estado allí y que todo el trabajo haya recaído sobre tus hombros.

—Es culpa mía —se apresuró a decir Kyoko, con algo parecido a un reproche propip frunciendo su entrecejo—. Todo ha salido bien, aunque me parece que el equipo de edición tendrá que hacer un arduo esfuerzo con los cortes antes de emitirlo. No ha sido tan perturbador. Supongo que el MG era consciente de mis nervios y Moko-san también estuvo conmigo tras las bambalinas. —Sonrió, elevando y volviendo a agachar la mirada con timidez.

Algún pensamiento extraño debió cruzarle la cabeza, porque Ren observó el modo en que se entrelazaban sus manos mientras le temblaba el labio inferior.

—¿No me vas a decir eso que te preocupa? —insistió él, ladeando la cabeza.

—¡No es nada! —Sus manos se agitaron en el aire—. No ha sido una mala experiencia ni nada parecido. Tal vez es sólo que no estaba preparada para enfrentarme en primera línea por mi cuenta. No sabría cómo explicárselo... —confesó, sonrojándose y pasándose la lengua por los labios— … pero, permanecer impasible frente al mundo sin notar su cercanía a mi alrededor ni saber si estaría realmente bien después de ese accidente, hizo que sintiera un profundo malestar en mi corazón... como... si fuese... algo... muy similar a un vacío. Nada es lo mismo sin usted.

—Ah.

El aliento se le cortó en la garganta que sentía repentinamente reseca. Kyoko también lo vio removerse con incomodidad entre las almohadas y lo que menos le interesaba a él era demostrarle que podía llegar a sentirse tan aturdido por su revelación como ella misma.

—Mogami-san —entonó con fingida seguridad—. No deberías permitir que sentimientos así flaqueen la confianza que mantienes en ti misma. Precisamente tú has superado situaciones más complejas que una simple entrevista y, eso tenía que haberte servido para aprender a no depender de nadie en cualquiera que sea la circunstancia en la que te encuentres.

Ella lo miró con sus brillantes ojos mieles cargados de confusión mientras el rojo de sus mejillas se expandía por el resto de su adorable rostro. Estuvo casi a punto de arrepentirse de haber sido tan frío cuando ella suavizó las facciones y reflejó una débil sonrisa desganada.

—No puede evitarlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Evitar el qué? —inquirió expectante.

—Nunca puede dejar de ser..., bueno, de ser usted mismo. Ni siquiera en una situación como ésta. —Ella le repasó el cuerpo de un extremo a otro con una intensidad que le dio escalofríos—. Esta postrado en una cama de la que no puede levantarse, con una brecha horrenda que casi le parte en dos la cabeza, y aún así, es a mí a quien dedica todos sus esfuerzos como si yo fuera una pieza de cristal que pudiese partirse. —Su mirada le penetró profundamente los ojos hasta que notó que la herida en la cabeza volvía a palpitarle—. Quiere mostrarse indiferente, ser rudo conmigo y obligarme a ser fuerte. Probablemente porque la vida también le enseñó por las malas a descubrir demasiado —musitó casi en un susurro, como si aquello último fuese un pensamiento que acababa de revelarse a sí misma—. Pero hace tiempo hubo algo, una única cosa que mi madre me enseñó antes de irse para siempre y que tal vez sea lo mejor que nadie me mostró jamás en la vida; y es que nuestros ojos son las ventanas de nuestra alma, Tsuruga-san. Los de ella tampoco mentían, yo sabía que había desprecio en ellos cuando me miraban, igual que sé qué hay en los suyos cuando me enfocan ahora.

Tsuruga Ren tragó grueso.

Creía saber por dónde estaban caminando los pensamientos de Mogami Kyoko, pero la chica frente a él había conseguido impresionarlo. Con facilidad, lo había desarmado hasta dejarlo sin palabras con las que defenderse y rebatirle.

Frente a su aparente silencio, ella respondió adelantando un paso que le hizo sentir la sangre hervir bajo sus venas. La chica se inclinó ligeramente y buscó su mano hasta conducirla y apretarla contra su pecho.

Ren sencillamente se sintió desfalleciendo.

Podía sentir su calor bajo la palma de su mano, la suavidad de esa piel excesivamente sensible, el temblor inexplicable de su cuerpo por el contacto de los largos dedos que aferraba contra ella y los latidos desenfrenados de ese corazón impenetrable para el mundo.

—¿Siente eso, Tsuruga-san? —preguntó en un susurro ronco más efectivo que el apasionado mordisco de una amante en su cuello—. No le pido que comprenda algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo. Tampoco le pido que me perdone por ello o sencillamente que no se sienta ofendido por lo que está percibiendo. Solamente le ruego que no me aleje de usted mientras mi corazón sufre de esta manera.

Ella apoyó su mano libre en la cama para reclinarse tanto sobre él que pudo percibir el embriagador perfume de limón tras sus orejas o el calor inigualable del aliento que le lamía los labios en los que centelleaba una invitación impronunciable.

¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué ahora? El imponente Tsuruga Ren sólo podía preguntarse eso. Tal vez no se habría sentido tan desolado si la debilidad no mermara sus fuerzas y su capacidad para protegerse de todo lo que ella provocaba en su interior. Quizá y básicamente, todo aquello no estaba pasando y era un producto de su febril imaginación. Mogami Kyoko lo estaba matando de la más cruel de las maneras y él únicamente podía sentirse atraído hacia esa dulce muerte.

—Cuando el arma se disparó entre mis manos y le vi derrumbarse mientras abría y cerraba mis ojos en un sólo parpadeo, fui yo la que sentí que en realidad era usted quien podía partirse tan fácilmente como una figura de cristal. Aunque sea egoísta de mi parte, por favor, Tsuruga-san...

_Por favor, por favor_, le repitió él también en silencio, incapaz de soportar más y apretando su mano libre entre las sábanas de la cama.

Seguidamente, sintió el peso del cuerpo de la chica recargándose contra su pecho.

—No me haga pensar que voy a perderle nunca, nunca más.

Ren exhaló exasperado. Ella le apartó de la frente una hebra castaña que debía haberse enredado entre los vendajes, y luego, le sostuvo la mandíbula mientras su dedo pulgar le delineaba los labios. Él suspiró. Claramente iba a morir allí mismo. Kyoko entreabrió sus labios para anticiparse a un beso que él querría haberle arrancado hace demasiadas miradas, y que ahora casi tenía... Casi alcanzaba.

La fragilidad de su estado lo abrumó. Ren volvió a sentirse apenas capaz de mantener los párpados alzados, y sopesando sus opciones, hizo su mayor esfuerzo en pronunciar una palabra que los descolocó a los dos.

—No.

Ella se congeló.

Tenía sus labios tan cerca que podía saborear el gusto a melocotón de su lápiz labial. Ren la sintió estremecerse presa de un bochorno tan escandaloso como ninguna otra desgracia del universo podría comparársele. Advirtió que quería alejarse de él, pero el rechazo había sido tan inesperado que la chica no supo en realidad qué hacer.

Él le sujetó el brazo.

—Ahora no —repitió, mientras la obligaba a mirarle a los ojos y ella se estremecía ante el impacto de esas orbes a esa escasa distancia—. No ahora que esta maldita magulladura en la cabeza me hará creer que mañana todo esto ha sido sólo un sueño. No hasta que pueda corresponderte de la misma manera con mis cinco sentidos, y desde luego, no hasta que no sepas si es realmente lo que quieres hacer y no algo que nace del remordimiento que sientes por haber provocado un accidente que tal vez podría haber sido más grave.

Kyoko parpadeó ante sus ojos. Sus labios se separaron como si estuviesen a punto de proferir una protesta, aunque no dijo nada. Se separó de su lado y Ren sintió enseguida una frialdad en los huesos de la que no había sido consciente con su proximidad. Ella salió de la habitación y cerró las puerta tras su espalda.

—Bien hecho, Ren —se reprochó a sí mismo, entornando los ojos y desplomando la cabeza en la almohada con cansancio.

Si sobrevivía a ese día, estaba claro que nada podría matarle en adelante.

No quería dormirse. Miraba con insistencia el mismo punto sobre el techo, mientras los minutos pasaban y él seguía convenciéndose de que no estaba esperado el regreso de la chica, ni nada parecido.

Era obvio que no volvería.

Él no podía arrepentirse tampoco de su decisión y entendía que para Kyoko la habitación se hubiese vuelto repentinamente pequeña.

Poco después, agradeció que los calmantes hicieran su trabajo y que sus párpados se rindieran al placer del sueño, aunque..., siempre con la desagradable inquietud de qué le aguardaría tras un nuevo día. Si ella volvería a la mañana siguiente con su grata sonrisa en los labios para acompañarlo en su salida del hospital, o si en cambio, le evitaría hasta que sólo el transcurso del tiempo le hiciese creer que nada de aquella noche había sucedido ni hecho mella en la relación entre ambos.

El sol le dio la bienvenida entre multitud de puntos brillantes que se reflejaban desde la persiana que no recordaba haber visto bajada la noche anterior. Sus párpados temblaron aclamando la imperiosa necesidad de ser frotados con suavidad, y sólo hasta que Ren hizo el más leve intento por llevarse una mano al rostro, se percató del peso que cubría parcialmente su cuerpo y los cabellos que se enredaban deliciosamente entre sus dedos.

Cuando su vista se aclaró, contempló la desordenada cabecita de la chica acurrucada sobre su abdomen y la mano que entrelazaba la suya mientras la acercaba al borde de sus labios y la hacía estremecer con suaves exhalaciones. Ren sintió el acelerado latido de su corazón sólo ante la perspectiva de que ella hubiese pasado allí toda la noche. Seguía usando la misma ropa que horas antes, de modo que supuso que debía haberse adormecido a los pies de su camilla.

No podía explicar qué era, pero una embriagante sensación le hacía percibir que su alma sobrevolaba por encima de su cuerpo. La calidez que ella irradiaba provocaba que sus mejillas se encendieran y sólo hasta que sus dedos se desprendieron y volvieron a acariciar sus brillantes mechones de pelo, le traicionó una sonrisa en el rostro mientras un pensamiento divertido le susurraba que era la primera y más extraña noche que había pasado nunca en compañía de una chica.

—Buenos días, Tsuruga-san —murmuró ella alzando la barbilla e imitando su sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Mogami-san —le saludó—. Me parece que había algo que querías contarme anoche.

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

Puede que fuera la noche más extraña, pero también la más especial que había compartido jamás. Tsuruga Ren afianzó las manos sobre el pequeño cuerpo que parecía devolverle el abrazo.

Después de todo, nunca había sostenido por tanto tiempo un pedacito de cielo.

.

.

.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**N/A: **_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alerts, __faveos y por las lecturas (^^). Este capítulo se corresponde a "La primera vez que duerme con alguien" de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Bueno, espero realmente que os haya gustado._

_**Shizenai**_


	3. La bruja del cuento

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nakamura Yoshiki es la autora original de Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes._

* * *

**La bruja del cuento**

* * *

Debería estar preocupado. A fin de cuentas, su representado estaba ingresado en el hospital con una brecha en la cabeza del tamaño de una pluma, los medios de comunicación habían empezado a emitir disparates acerca de lo que podría con certeza —y sobre todo, sin ella— haber malherido al prestigioso actor, y él se había pasado la noche suplicando perdón a los contratantes, regateando de uno u otro modo la mejor forma de recompensar el incumplimiento de ciertos contratos por el bien de ambas partes. Sin embargo, todo parecía empequeñecerse en comparación a la puerta que finalmente parecía abrirse para Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko. ¡Por todas las deidades habidas y por haber! Si eso no era amor, si la mirada que esa chica le había lanzado a su mentor en el hospital no era similar a la que éste le hubo devuelto cuando repentinamente había sufrido aquel desmayo, entonces Yashiro Yukihito no sabía absolutamente nada del mundo que le rodeaba y Cupido no era más que una propaganda de centros comerciales en fechas concretas.

No. Por supuesto que muchas cosas cambiarían a partir de ahora y no pensaba privarse de la sonrisa tonta que proclama a su alrededor lo feliz que la sola idea le hacía.

Inclinó la cabeza para corresponder a la guapa enfermera que amablemente le había deseado los «buenos días» y cruzó la esquina para contemplar por fin la puerta donde le estaría esperando el actor con una reprimenda detrás de los labios por haberse retrasado a pesar de lo temprano que era.

Estaba a un par de metros del picaporte cuando la puerta se abrió, una sombra salió disparada de ella mientras le empujaba y le hacía perder de las manos la bolsa donde llevaba la ropa de repuesto de su representado. Era una estela de lágrimas lo que prosiguió a su imparable huida, y sólo hasta que oyó la sufrida disculpa de su voz, Yashiro reparó en que se trataba de la mismísima Mogami Kyoko.

Una corazonada le hizo aplastar los dientes. Yashiro apartó la puerta de malas formas y la absorta mirada del actor se entrelazó con la suya desde la camilla donde ahora estaba sentado.

—¿Se puede saber —preguntó con enojo— qué demonios le has hecho esta vez a esa pobre chica, Ren?

El hombre en cuestión negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. No he hecho nada —dijo sin ninguna emoción en particular—. Ése es el problema.

Yashiro suspiró antes de llevarse una mano a la sien y cerrar la puerta.

Era cierto que iban a cambiar las cosas, pero nunca habría imaginado que para peor.

.

.

.

Mogami Kyoko tragó grueso por enésima vez y se encogió aún más sobre el mullido sillón en el que se apretaba las rodillas y miraba algún punto insignificante en la moqueta del suelo. Lory esperó pacientemente, le había apremiado con valiosos segundos que empleó en sorber un poco más de ese exquisito Jerez antes de volver a dejar la copa al borde de la mesa que los separaba, y aún así, ella parecía reacia a replantearse sus intereses.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? —le preguntó con gravedad.

—Sí, señor.

—Sabes que hay ciertas decisiones en la vida que tienen un punto de no retorno.

—Me haré responsable por ello, no debe preocuparse. No tengo intención de causarle más molestias.

El hombre gruñó al fruncir levemente el ceño. ¿Dónde había quedado la valiente joven que hace un tiempo había jurado solemnemente no perder contra los sentimientos que a él le habían sido revelados en ese mismo despacho?

—Así que vas a huir y a renunciar a todo lo que has conseguido sólo porque estás asustada... —concluyó cargado de decepción.

—No diga eso. —Kyoko alzó la vista del suelo ofendida por aquella acusación—. Usted sabe que lo he intentado.

—¿El qué? ¿Reprimir tus emociones y nunca dar el siguiente paso? —El hombre bufó por la nariz antes de hacer un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. Semejante cosa sería tan absurda como pedirte que aguantaras eternamente la respiración bajo el agua. Un pez no vive sin branquias, al igual que un ser humano no puede hacerlo sin corazón. Esa insensata competición es cosa tuya, Kyoko. Yo jamás te pediría eso.

—¡Usted no lo entiende! —insistió con la voz temblorosa—. Por supuesto que toda mi estancia en Tokyo ha sido el periodo más preciado de mi vida, por eso tengo los mejores motivos para marcharme ahora.

—Pues explícamelos, querida, porque sinceramente no entiendo tus miedos.

Ella esbozó una exhalación entrecortada y Lory reparó en que probablemente estaba siendo demasiado injusto con ella. La chica tragó con dificultad, como si las palabras se aferrasen a sus cuerdas vocales, y un brillo fácilmente reconocido amenazó con saltar desde el borde de sus ojos.

—Mogami-san —dijo con suavidad mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante—. Mantenerte junto a la persona que amas te hará sufrir, te lo aseguro, hasta el último de tus alientos. Pero, alejarte de ella no te hará feliz tampoco. Alguna vez tendrás que asumir que debes convivir con la moderada mezcla de ambos conflictos.

Él vio cómo se retorcía una y otra vez las manos sobre el regazo. Lo que más deseaba ahora mismo era telefonear a Yashiro Yukihito para que le detallase de forma objetiva lo que podía haber ocurrido durante las últimas horas en la habitación de ese hospital. El último reporte que había tenido de él es que la chica en cuestión iba a quedarse al cuidado de Tsuruga Ren en lo que parecía un ambiente de confesiones inaplazable. Y de repente, ella irrumpía en su despacho para suplicarle algo tan descabellado como una renuncia.

—¿Ha sido ese muchacho? —inquirió con delicadeza—. Kyoko, ¿Tsuruga Ren ha dicho o hecho algo que te molestara? Si es así, debes decírmelo, hace tiempo que necesitaba una nueva cabeza en mi vitrina de trofeos de caza...

La chica vaciló por segundos que le parecieron semanas. Cielo santo, quería a ese chico, pero si había cometido cualquier imprudencia con ella, entonces...

—Tsuruga-san nunca ha dejado de ser el mismo con respecto a mí. —Había convicción en sus ojos cuando se volteó a mirarle—. Soy yo, Takarada-san. Soy yo la que vuelve a caminar hacia atrás. Sé que usted tiene ciertas esperanzas puestas en mí, pero yo sé que jamás podré satisfacerlas. No permitiré que esto siga adelante —sentenció como si su vida entera dependiera de esa resolución—. No me desharé de estos preciosos recuerdos ni haré que el hombre a quien admiro llegue a odiarme. No otra vez. Ya no seré más la bruja del cuento, presidente.

Takarada sólo pudo entreabrir los labios. No importa qué hiciera o dijera, si había alguna forma de derrotar las sombras de su corazón, desde luego, no era él el bendecido para tamaño destino. Resopló con resignación y agitó la mano para atraer a su subordinado y susurrarle al oído las indicaciones pertinentes para preparar su salida de la empresa.

—Al menos, Kyoko, podrías darle a este pobre de espíritu las razones por las que pensaste que Tsuruga Ren haría algo tan improcedente como repudiar de ti.

La chica se encogió de hombros. Se elevó del asiento con la gracilidad que la caracterizaba y se inclinó para tomar el documento del que a él le costaba desprenderse.

—Simplemente, lo sé —respondió, sosteniendo suavemente el documento—. El amor a veces juega sucio, Takarada-san. Yo le entregaría lo mejor de mí cada día de mi vida y sólo conseguiría a cambio que él me aborreciera por ello, que detestara la mujer celosa y aburrida en la que puedo convertirme y que él se sintiera desdichado por la carga de tener que apiadarse de mí incluso aunque deba recurrir a engaños. Yo ya he leído ese cuento antes, presidente. No permitiré que algo así se repita con Tsuruga Ren. Él se quedará con un bonito recuerdo de mí y yo jamás tendré nada que reprocharle a él.

Takarada Lory sonreía con tristeza aunque un cruel aguijonazo palpitara en su pecho; esa chica seguía todavía viviendo bajo la sombra de alguien más.

Cedió finalmente su carta de despido y le envolvió por completo sus pequeñas manos antes de que pudiera apartarlas. Entonces, advirtió también que ella estaba temblando.

—Se feliz allá donde vayas, Mogami Kyoko —le expresó con sinceridad—. No me cabe duda de que nadie más que tú se lo merece.

Ella le regaló una melancólica sonrisa antes de asentirle con fuerza.

Ahora era una promesa.

.

.

.

Se reclinó sobre el espejo de un coche aparcado cerca del restaurante para convencerse de que no tenía los ojos tan hinchados y enrojecidos. Lo último que deseaba en el mundo era preocupar al Jefe y a su esposa cuando ya había sido lo suficiente desolador explicarles de golpe a porrazo que tenía que marcharse lejos y tomarse un respiro, cuyo retorno era de todo menos claro.

También se había despedido de Takarada Maria. La encantadora nieta del presidente había hecho un puchero como si en sus adentros supiera secretamente que la estaba tratando como a una niña y que el viaje por diversión que emprendía gracias a los consejos del doctor tras su desmayo, no contemplaba un billete de regreso. Le dio un abrazo a Chiori, quien sin entender nada, le correspondió con una calidez impensable en ella. No pudo, sin embargo, hacer lo mismo con Kanae Kotonami. Ella había sido su mayor punto de apoyo cuando absolutamente nadie había apostado por sus habilidades. Sabía que se derrumbaría a sus pies si trataba de convencerla de que aquello no era una rendición, sino una retirada a tiempo para volver a retomar su vida con muchas más energías. La llamaría a la mañana siguiente, cuando su vagón la condujera a ese punto del país donde había querido ir siempre.

Kyoko suspiró con pesadez.

Era una lástima. Casi había conseguido lo que se había propuesto; apartar la mujer ordinaria que había sido toda la vida y valerse por sus propios medios sin la necesidad de caer en esa enfermiza dependencia suscitada por el amor que al final volvía a los protagonistas infelices.

Pero, había aparecido _él_.

Los labios de la dueña del restaurante se curvaron en cuanto ella atravesó la puerta y Kyoko se hundió en esos brazos reconfortantes cuando se extendieron hacia ella a pesar de lo concurrido que estaba el negocio aquella precisa noche. La mujer apoyó el mentón en su cabeza y ella apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos para que ni una lágrima más escapara de ellos.

—Cielo mío, sabes que ésta siempre será tu casa, ¿verdad? —le susurró al oído.

—La única que tengo.

Kyoko subió la barbilla para sonreírle y la mujer le dio un enorme achuchón antes de permitirle respirar adecuadamente.

—Cuando termines de empacar tus cosas quiero que bajes a cenar con nosotros. —Hizo un movimiento disimulado hacia el hombre que guisaba tras la puertas de las cocinas con un gesto demasiado hosco—. Ya sabes cómo suele comportarse. Está triste por tu marcha, pero lleva toda la tarde preparándole a su dulce niña sus platos favoritos.

—¡Oh, no era necesario! Me gusta todo lo que el Jefe cocina, habría bastado con cualquier cosa, se lo digo siempre.

—Por eso mismo, querida —le aclaró—. Preparar todas y cada una de las recetas que conoce lo ha mantenido ocupado toda la tarde. No le niegues esos pocos caprichos que puede darte. Así que, por favor, hazte la sorprendida cuando los veas.

Kyoko rió al forzado guiño de aquella entrañable mujer.

—Muy bien. Vuelvo enseguida. Sólo tengo que guardar un par más de prendas.

Ya había alcanzado el pasamanos de la escalera cuando su tierna voz le apuntilló los talones.

—Por cierto, hace un rato vino un chico a verte. Probablemente también quería despedirse y...

—Espere, no, ¿un chico? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? —quiso saber con intranquilidad.

—Oh, no estoy segura de haberlo visto en mi vida. Se presentó como un viejo amigo de la infancia, le dije que podía esperarte en alguna de las mesas, pero tuve que pedirle que aguardara en tu habitación —musitó aquello como si la idea no le convenciera del todo—. Debe ser alguno de esos cantantes que se dedican a hacer gritar a las chiquillas. ¡Nunca había tenido el restaurante tan lleno como entones! —Su alegre risita se detuvo en cuento reparó en la palidez de la joven—. Lo siento, querida, tal vez no debí decirle que... ¿Te he molestado?

—No se preocupe —dijo con una sonrisa tensa—. Todo está bien, yo me encargo a partir de ahora.

¡Por los siete infierno juntos! ¡Dios debía de odiarla mucho para hacerle aquello!

Llevaba un día de pena, el peor de la corta e intensa historia de su tétrica existencia, y eso expresaba con suficiente claridad el grado de gravedad que estábamos abarcando. ¡Lo que menos quería como broche de oro era toparse con la maldita, arrogante y repetitiva cara de Fuwa Shotaro!

_Ese bastardo..._

No podía creérselo. Sencillamente, no podía. Con lo discreta que había sido con respecto a su nueva decisión, ¿quién era el desgraciado topo de LME que le había ido con la noticia? Ahora tendría que soportar cómo le restregaba por la cara lo patético de su derrota, con su risita insoportable y su pose petulante. No podía echarlo a patadas delante de todos los preciados clientes del Jefe, pero siempre podría arrojarlo por el balcón...

Bendito Dios... Ahora que lo pensaba, puede que fuese exactamente _eso_ lo que estaba necesitando en ese momento.

Sus pies terminaron de aplastar el último de los peldaños de la escalera como si se tratase de una bestia gigantesca y no de una adolescente de unos cuarenta y cinco kilos. Enroscó con decisión los dedos sobre el picaporte de la puerta y la estampó contra la pared con un sonoro gruñido.

—¡Tú, te juro que te voy a...!

Durante el agónico ascenso había pensado en muchas formas de cumplir una venganza improvisada, pero lo cierto es que nada la había predispuesto para hacerle frente a él.

El hombre que había allí parecía colmar con su presencia toda su diminuta habitación. No entonaba con la mediocridad del insulso espacio, era surrealista que permaneciera allí, reclinado sobre su imponente altura, al lado de su pupitre, detallando con las yemas de sus dedos los contornos de los posters que recalcaban los objetivos de su existencia. El suave vaivén de sus movimientos le hizo sentir que le ardían las mejillas, pero no volteó la mirada. Los largos y castaños mechones de pelo caían sobre el pañuelo intensamente azul que le rodeaba el cuello, y sus afilados y misteriosos ojos la buscaron por encima del hombro del que descendía un largo abrigo blanco.

Kyoko tragó grueso. La boca de su estómago se contrajo y las ventanas de su nariz se abrieron en cuanto el suave perfume que ahora flotaba en el aire le llegó hasta lo más recóndito de su ser, activando esos anhelos que ella tanto temía.

Esto era incluso peor que haberse topado con el imbécil de Shotaro.

—Tsuruga-san, debería estar descansando y recuperándose en casa —trató de decir con una naturalidad forzada.

Pero, el dulce y tortuoso palpitar de su corazón se desató de nuevo en cuanto él se dio media vuelta y adelantó un paso.

—¿Te sorprende? —respondió con cierta reprobación—. Te fuiste...

—No era mi intención preocuparle.

—... llorando —concretó con firmeza.

El nudo se apretó en su estómago. Sabía que había dolor en los ojos que la estaban mirando.

—Con respecto a eso, yo realmente... —Su voz vaciló—. Lo siento mucho, Tsuruga-san. No sé qué pasó. Yo estaba... confundida a causa del accidente. Creía que tenía que decir... No debería...

—No, ni se te ocurra insinuar eso —interrumpió tajante—. Debería haber sido hace mucho tiempo.

El actor pasó la mano por la maleta que ocupaba su cama, la inquietud que mostró ante aquello fue una nueva puñalada a su tranquilidad.

—Parece un equipaje pesado. ¿Te vas a algún lugar, Mogami-san?

Oh, por favor, no podía ser que le estuviese costando tanto hacer aquello.

—Después de considerarlo, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—¿Lo mejor? —repitió, volviendo la mirada al equipaje. Lo meditó un instante y luego suspiró con cansancio—. Sí, tienes razón. Esto tiene que terminarse, Mogami-san. Esperaba no tener que llegar a este punto, pero me alegra que hayas sido tú quien lo ha decidido. No podemos pretender que nada de lo que ha pasado estos días tiene por qué cambiar por siempre la relación entre ambos. Yo, personalmente, no soportaría la idea de verte cada día y aparentar que tu presencia ya no me incomoda.

Ella tragó grueso antes de asentir.

Una cosa es que fuese consciente de que era un estorbo, y otra muy distinta es que él se lo asegurara.

—Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes nunca más.

—L-lo comprendo. Yo... sólo lamento las molestias.

—¿Estás segura de que lo entiendes? —El chico frunció el entrecejo. Ella parpadeó confusa, y entonces, él aclaró—: Ya no es posible reanudar nuestra relación donde estaba antes, porque no puedo seguir sentándome a tu lado sin caer en la tentación de pasar mis dedos por tu rostro o morderte los labios sencillamente porque me apetece. —Kyoko contuvo el aliento mientras él recortaba con lentitud las distancias.

—Tsuruga-san, por favor, no diga...

—Ya no puedo conformarme con la idea de pasar el día a tu lado y regresar a casa imaginando el resto de la noche lo feliz que sería si tan sólo estuvieses allí conmigo, entre mis brazos. No lo haré más, Mogami-san. No ahora que sé que tú podrías desear lo mismo.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué le estaba pasando aquello?

Sabía desde hace un tiempo que era algo más especial para él que una simple pupila, pero había confiado en que Tsuruga Ren tuviese el suficiente sentido común como para alejarse de una chica asignada a semejante departamento precisamente por su incapacidad para amar y hacer felices a las personas.

Él se cernió sobre ella y sus ojos se cerraron para aspirar con deleite el sutil matiz a vainilla que seguramente el actor había añadido a su última taza de café del día.

Tenía un aliento tan cálido, tan dulce...

No debía ni podía estar deseándolo. Pero, resistirse a ese sucio y rastrero sentimiento del que volvía a estar presa no era tarea sencilla.

Aún así, Kyoko respiró profundamente y alzó la vista con convicción. Ese hombre le importaba demasiado como para arriesgarse a arruinarlo todo.

—Usted no sabe lo que está diciendo.

—No he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida.

—Por favor, Tsuruga-san —suplicó, cuando unos dedos sedosos le acariciaron la sien, tan confortables como había imaginado cuando habían rozado los posters de la pared—. Yo no soy lo que usted necesita...

—Tú eres la única en el mundo a la que yo...

—¡Soy la miembro número uno de Love Me! —le detuvo con nerviosismo. Dios santo, si llegaba a pronunciar _esas palabras_, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría a tal maleficio—. ¿Eso no le dice nada? ¿Es que no comprende lo que algo así significa?

No se dio cuenta de que una lágrima la había traicionado hasta que él echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una mirada atónita. Kyoko tensó las mandíbulas mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con irritación.

—Yo no soportaría ser la persona que le desilusione, Tsuruga-san. No quiero sentir esto... —sollozó—. Me odiará. Puede que ahora no lo entienda, pero me apartará de su lado con el tiempo. A mí no se me da bien hacer felices a las personas. Ya lo he intentado antes muchas veces, y la gente que me importaba sólo... ellas se... —Negó con la cabeza como si aquellos recuerdos aún sangraran en su pecho—. Y cuando eso pase, será más difícil para mí tener que olvidarle. Por favor —le rogó—. No me haga pasar por eso otra vez.

Ren se separó con brusquedad. Sus dedos rozaron el vendaje que tenía a un costado de la frente como si aquella dichosa herida volviera a escocerle de nuevo. Con rápida mirada recorrió su habitación. Estaba nervioso. Desesperado. ¿Enfadado? Dio un par de vueltas por el reducido espacio y volvió a plantarse delante suya mientras su dedo apuntaba a algún lugar tras su espalda.

—¿Es eso...? —protestó—. ¿Es por ese chico? ¿Sigues torturándote por su culpa incluso cuando ya no tienes nada que ver con él?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y apartó al ceñudo muchacho para detenerse delante de aquella imagen colocada en la pared.

—Esto es lo mucho que me importa hoy día ese idiota —refutó, mientras partía en jirones la imagen.

—No lo comprendes, Mogami-san —le aseguró en un murmullo, mientras contemplaba sin ninguna emoción las pedazos esparcidos por el suelo—. No sé qué es lo que te habrá hecho creer ese cretino, pero esa forma de ensañarse con tu corazón no es lo que yo llamaría amor. Esa manera de querer no existe, Mogami-san. No te engañes. Él no te enseñó nada de lo que tanto te empeñas en seguir rechazando.

—¡Eso no importa ahora...!

—¡Me importa a mí! —le interrumpió. Dos breves latidos y volvía a tener su rostro a esa nimia distancia—. Porque la huella que dejó en ti es lo único que me impide tenerte.

El alto muchacho se había abalanzado hacia ella con una furia notoria, sin embargo, parecía que todo ese robusto cuerpo pudiese deshacerse apenas colocando una mano en su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, impregnándose un poco del calor que ella sentía subiendo hacia sus mejillas.

Kyoko percibió en sus tímpanos los inquietos latidos de su corazón cuando él apoyó la frente sobre la suya.

—Mogami-san, no es ése el lugar de donde tienes que arrancarle. Su rastro sólo está en tu cabeza porque sólo tú permites que su recuerdo te afecte... —le aseguró—. Elígeme a mí. Quédate a mi lado siempre.

Ella parpadeó con indecisión. Aquellos labios de fuego se apretaron contra su frente, se deslizaron por su sien y se posaron sobre las largas pestañas que aún tenía humedecidas.

Si sentir aquello no era más que un error, entonces sería el más delicioso de toda su vida.

—Y ya no necesitarás esforzarte cada minuto para demostrarle a un cretino idiota que buscas su felicidad, porque para este idiota de aquí, la felicidad serás siempre tú misma.

—T-Tsuruga-san... —barbotó abrumada.

El chico le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Por un tormentoso instante se acercó tanto a su boca que las rodillas le amenazaron con no soportar su peso. Kyoko entreabrió los labios inconscientemente, pero un último pensamiento debió hacerle creer que tenía que retirarse de ella.

—Podría demostrarte que te equivocas —le expuso en un susurro ronco—. Pero si eres capaz de marcharte sin más y soportar eso, entonces serás tú quien me habrá desvelado a mí que me equivocaba. Y que ambos no éramos definitivamente las personas que estábamos buscando.

Cuando los brazos de Tsuruga Ren la liberaron de su prisión candente, Kyoko tuvo la misma desagradable sensación que si le hubiese saqueado el alma con su partida. Apoyó las manos sobre el pupitre para encontrar un punto de estabilidad y él le devolvió una última mirada devastadora.

—Nunca dejes de ser esa dulce niña de mis recuerdos. De ella aprendí a seguir adelante.

Tsuruga Ren hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y ella observó cómo su silueta se esfumada ante sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

_Hace mucho tiempo que renuncié a esa niña __ingenua..._, meditó con pesar. ¿Cómo es que entonces él la conocía?

La brillante piedra purpúrea pareció abrasarle la piel por encima del apartamento contra su pecho donde siempre la tenía recelosamente guardada.

.

.

.

Era un insensato. Un patán insensato a decir verdad.

No tenía que haberle dicho eso, no tenía que haberle hablado de ese modo, como si precisamente él entre todos los incomprendidos e idiotas del universo, no supiera con exactitud lo difícil que era desprenderse de los estigmas del pasado. Ahora la había hecho sentir a ella incluso peor de lo que ya estaba, cuando ésa era la mayor prioridad a evitar en su mundo, fuera cual fuese al final la decisión que ella tomase. No quería que su última impresión de él fuera una tan egoísta.

Y es que, simplemente, el miedo no le había dado un respiro.

No se había parado a pensar que sus ansias por retenerla no habían tenido sobre ella más efecto que el de asustarla. ¡Qué demonios! Hasta la más insignificante de sus células vibraba de impaciencia por transformar cada segundo de su existencia en un sueño terrenal donde ella sería para él la princesa con la que tanto había fantaseado desde su infancia. Y, sin embargo, la chica incomparable que había acunado en su pecho sólo deseaba alejarse de él porque, durante demasiados años, le habían hecho creer que era la antagonista de una película que ella sólo se había esforzado en embellecer; siempre dando lo mejor de sí para satisfacer a una madre que no la aceptaba o luchando en una batalla perdida por conquistar el corazón de un chico que jamás la había merecido.

Era tan doloroso..., y más aún, cuando ahora sabía perfectamente que él no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

Tsuruga Ren estrujó con la punta del pie el último de sus cigarrillos antes de chasquear la lengua con molestia y volver a meterse en el coche.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba apostado allí, pero el frío no le estaba afectando tanto. La herida de la cabeza le ardía como si sobre ella reposaran plumas de fénix, aunque tampoco necesitaba esa dichosa cicatriz para acordarse perpetuamente de ella, de su dolor, de sus ojos... De la sonrisa angelical que recordaba en aquella niña pequeña y que ya sólo era un débil reflejo en el rostro de la adolescente.

El mundo pareció temblar bajo su auto al tiempo que un creciente ruido atronador engullía los sonidos del paisaje que le rodeaba. Vio en el reloj del vehículo que se avecinaba la primera hora del crepúsculo, aunque todavía no había amanecido ni había rastro del luminoso sol desde el puente poco frecuentado donde ahora contemplaba el horizonte que ya nunca alcanzarían juntos. Las luces parpadearon en el espejo del retrovisor, y un instante después, Tsuruga Ren desvió la mirada por el cristal de su lateral para vislumbrar la imponente velocidad de aquel ferrocarril.

_¿Ya está? ¿Así de fácil?_

¿Para aquella bestia metálica sería tan sencillo apartarla de su vida, mientras él, por el contrario, debía sobrevivir eternamente recogiendo los pedazos rotos de un amor que ni siquiera había disfrutado ni una sola vez? ¿Como si arrancara la hoja más emborronada de su memoria para que nada hubiese pasado?

Eso jamás.

A lo largo de los años, Ren había creído experimentar el dolor en todas sus más crueles formas, pero nada era equiparable a la desolación que sentía en esa instante. Se pasó la mano por el rostro que sentía cansado y ojeroso, y prendió definitivamente el motor del vehículo que se incorporó demasiado deprisa a la carretera.

Su teléfono móvil vibró en el interior de su abrigo blanco. Se trataba de Yashiro Yukihito. Que todas las deidades del mundo le perdonasen por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y los problemas que aquello acarrearía, pero hoy necesitaba no estar disponible para nadie. Abrió la ventanilla a su lado y arrojó el trasto a través de él.

Sólo un segundo más tarde se arrepintió de esa estupidez. Ahora tendría veinticuatro preciosas horas para atormentarse con lo sucedido en vez de ocupar su mente con algo más...

_¿Más qué?_

Nada subsanaría la amargura de perder a Mogami Kyoko por segunda vez en su vida.

Durante una hora creía haber conducido de vuelta al apartamento al que no había regresado desde su partida al restaurante Darumaya. Tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes. Ya era la tercera vez que se equivocaba al tomar una avenida y no quería que sus distracciones mentales llegasen a ocasionar cualquier tipo de altercado.

Inconscientemente, había querido distinguir una sombra concreta a las puertas del elegante edificio donde residía, pero la esperanza sólo torturó aún más el corazón al que debía acostumbrar a estar solo.

_Si pudiera..._

Si pudiera viajar hacía atrás en el tiempo, habría pronunciado esta vez esas palabras que ahora le quemarían siempre en su interior, sin que ella pudiese hacer lo suficiente para detenerle. Después de todo, la quería. Deseaba a esa chica más de lo que había deseado nada en el mundo, y sin embargo, no podría tenerla nunca.

_Nunca._

La palabra le atoraba el pecho.

Ya había tomado las llaves sobre sus manos, haciendo que éstas tintinearan por los silenciosos pasillos cuando alzó la vista hacia el frente, notando además que el corazón se le detenía con rudeza.

Trató de zafarse de las jugarretas que probablemente le gastaba su mente producto del descanso que había ignorado tanto y que el doctor se había empeñado en que debía respetar. Pero, era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para atormentarle.

Ren adelantó un paso, suspicaz ante aquella visión. Sus ágiles zancadas terminaron de subir los últimos peldaños y su cuerpo se agazapó con lentitud, demasiado temeroso por la idea de romper aquel espejismo, para enseguida rozar con sus dedos los brillantes mechones de pelo de la chica que se había adormecido entre el hueco de las escaleras, apoyando el sereno rostro entre una abultada maleta.

—¿Tsuruga-san?

El susurro de su voz le hizo sentir que se le partía en dos el alma. Ella parpadeó un par de veces con pereza, y sus grandes y hermosos ojos de miel le devolvieron la mirada cuando un escozor insoportable hacía conmover a los suyos.

—Y-yo... Yo iba a irme, pero... —barbotó con nerviosismo, mientras su cuerpo tiritaba y sostenía un arrugado billete de tren entre las manos—. Pasaron tantas cosas anoche que no pude dormir y... Me di cuenta de que no puedo huir por siempre, y que aferrarme a las malas experiencias de mi pasado no es una imposición, sino la opción que escogí para no tener que enfrentarme a... para no tener que intentar de nuevo... Bueno, yo sólo quería decirle...

Seguramente debería haber contenido sus impulsos, pero ya había sido demasiado doloroso lamentarse por su perdida, para privarse de estrecharla entre sus brazos ahora que había vuelto de nuevo por ella misma para bendecirlo con una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar por alto.

—No vuelvas a darme un susto así jamás —le pidió—. No te alejes de mí nunca...

Sintió a la chica derrumbarse entre sus brazos. Sus delicadas manos se aferraron con ímpetu a su espalda y notó la humedad de sus sollozos mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello. Kyoko lo sabía. Su calor era lo que había necesitado siempre, como si la parte más importante de ella misma le hubiese pertenecido ya desde tiempos inmemoriales. No entendía por qué había perdido el tiempo librando batallas vanas, cuando podía haberle sentido así desde el primer instante.

—Lo siento tanto... —musitó, mientras sorbía por la nariz y él le sujetaba los hombros para encararla—. Tenía que habérselo dicho cuando me di cuenta.

—No importa... —le sonrió, delineando con los dedos la forma de su pequeño rostro. Estaba allí, ella estaba allí y ya no importaba nada más.

—¡Le prometo que se lo diré siempre que pueda a partir de ahora!

—Está bien, Mogami-san. No necesito que te disculpes a cada rato, simplemente...

—No, no... No es eso —le cortó, y movió una mano que atrapó con fuerza la suya, igual que si pretendiera infundirse valor sólo con ese gesto—. Yo realmente quería que supiera que le amo de verdad —dijo sin dudarlo—. Muchísimo, de verdad que muchísimo, Tsuruga-san. No se hace a la idea de cuánto.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio. Los ojos de la chica le observaron con fijeza, siempre remarcados en ese adorable tono encendido de su piel. Luego, Ren se separó prudentemente y rogó por que algún vecino madrugador interrumpiera aquel encuentro antes de que él fuese completamente incapaz de controlar el deseo de amarla allí mismo en todas sus formas.

—Sé que estos miedos que llevo conmigo no desaparecerán de la noche a la mañana, pero... ¿Me ayudará a demostrárselo...? —le preguntó, apoyando las manos en el suelo y reclinándose hacia adelante.

De un momento a otro, tendría que salir corriendo tras el corazón que se le escaparía del pecho...

Él colocó con suavidad la palma de su mano en su rostro y ella acurrucó su mejilla contra ella, como si se tratase del único sol en un mundo de hielo. El actor se inclinó entonces y le depositó en la frente el más tierno beso que nadie le había dado nunca ni nadie más que él le daría ya.

—Yo me encargaré de que así sea —le aseguró—. Lo mejor que haré jamás a partir de ahora será enamorarte cada día, una y mil veces.

Mogami Kyoko sonrió convencida de aquello. El muchacho tomó su equipaje y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Aún tenían mucho que contarse, la piedra que había apretado todo el tiempo en su mano era la prueba irrefutable de que ambos eran una caja de secretos todavía. Pero, ninguno importó entonces en absoluto. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlos.

Ya que, el cuento más memorable de la historia, empezaba justo ahora...

.

.

.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP), y este capítulo en concreto se corresponde con "El primer Te quiero"._

_¡Pues se acabó! Yo estaba empeñada en resolverlo todo, pero algunas cuestiones (como el hecho de que Kyoko descubra que Ren es Kuon) sólo pude insinuarlas un poco. ¡Ah, demonios! ¡Y yo sé que ustedes querían beso de película! Pero me parecía deshonesto ya que seguramente ese memorable momento aún está por salir en la lista de retos. ¡Como sea! Yo me divertí un montón escribiéndolo, así que espero que para ustedes también haya sido entretenido._

_La historia a partir de aquí tendré que dejarla para otro momento._

_Gracias al foro de La Caja de Pandora, a todos por leer, por las alerts, los favs y los __preciados reviews. ¡Un saludote!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
